You Don't Know My Name
by LexerrYouDaBomb
Summary: Gabriella walked in as the new girl at East High. She bumps into Troy Bolton, East High's primoboy on her first day. She develops strong feelings for him [T&G] ONESHOT! R&R NEEDED IF READ!


**Gabriella's POV**

_Eeeeerrrrrnnnnnkkkk!!!!! _Stupid alarm clock. It's only 6:32 am, and school starts at 8. What a waste!! What am I supposed to do, kill time?! Who set my alarm clock?! Oh, gotta get ready for school. A _new _school. Why do I always have to move? I mean, it's hard enough to be picked on almost everytime I go to a new school. Or get used to a new house. I miss my friends, my school, my everything that I had before I moved here, to Albuquerque, New Mexico!! Time to start over, make new friends, or even make new enemies; discover true love, find adventure and have fun.

When I got into East High, the place was full of life. Red and white everywhere, along with the emblem, scattered around the place. Kids also are scattered into posses, or so called cliques. Ah, the common word found in every high school in America. Of course, I too, belong to one. That one group that is usually picked on because of our glasses or knowledge. I'm tired of being called a geek.

_Baby, baby, baby_

_From the day I saw you,_

_I really, really wanna catch you eye_

Jerk!! I hate jocks. Speaking of jocks, one just trampled me. Great, it's my first day, and I already have a title. I know what everyone's gonna say. 'Hey look everyone, its klutz!! Run away!! Save yourself from the evil klutzness of the great Klutz!!' Oh lookey here, a boy is coming by to help me up. Wow, I have never seen anything so perfect. Perfect hair, rock-hard body, and peircing cobalt-blue eyes.

_There's something special 'bout you_

_I must really like you_

_Cuz there's not a lot of guys that work my time_

"Are you ok?" the boy asked genuinely.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." I replied. My stomach was flipping like crazy..

"Ok, well, I'll see you around." He said.

A blonde-haired girl with glittery stuff came over to me.

"That's Troy Bolton, East High's primo-boy. He's the captain of the basketball team and the most wanted boy in the entire campus. If you need help, ask me or my brother, Ryan. And I'm Sharpay." She said. I shook her hand politely, along with her brother's. I walk to homeroom and took a seat in the back. I stop thinking about Troy..

_Ooo baby, baby, baby_

_It's getting kinda crazy_

_Cuz you are takin' over my mind_

The whole day, we've been bumping into each other. It's crazy that I like this person, who doesn't even know my name. Isn't it the first part to a relationship?? Names..

_And it feels like, ooo_

_(But you don't know my name)_

_And I swear it feels like, ooo_

_(But you don't know my name)_

_(Round and round and round we go,)_

_(Will ya ever know)_

**At the end of the day**

I'm day dreaming.. About a date. Just me and Troy, at a park, having a romantic picnic. He tries so hard to make me laugh.. Which he does oh-so-perfectly.

"So, my brother and I went over to her house, and TP'd the whole mansion. She didn't notice that her house was TPd the next morning, so she comes to school with toilet paper stuck on her shoe!!" he told me. I imagined myself laughing so hard, that it took me 5 minutes to recover. After I cooled down, he started to lean in.. We had our first kiss there.. Too bad it was only a dream.. Everything happened on that Thursday.

_And when we had our first kiss,_

_It happened on a Thursday_

_Oooh, it set my soul on fire_

I can't wait for that first time..

_Oh, baby, baby, baby_

_I can't wait for the first time_

_My imagination's running wild_

He doesn't know what he's doing to me. Suddenly, when he came through my door, I'm feeling all crazy and hyped up inside. Ugh, stupid hormones.. I… gotta… go… to… sleep…

**The next morning**

I walked past _the_ Troy Bolton. Gosh, his smell lingered in the air while walked. A smile appeared upon his lips when he met my eyes. _Oh Troy, if only you knew how it felt to be loved by me.. _

_And you'll never know how it feels to have all of my affection_

_And you'll never get a chance to experience my lovin'_

_Cuz my lovin' feels like _

_Oooh_

_(But you don't know my name)_

_(Round and round and round we go)_

_(Will ya ever know?)_

_And I swear it feels like_

_Oooh_

_But you don't know my name_

I know your name, but you don't know mine..

_Round and round and round we go_

_Will you ever know??_

Oh, Troy. Will you ever know it??...


End file.
